Along with arrival of the big data era, data keeps growing explosively. Massive data containing information is transferred between users. Image, as a vision foundation for perception of the world by the human beings, is an important means for the human beings to acquire information, express information, and transfer information.
In related arts, image compression can effectively reduce a data volume and increase an image transfer rate. However, after an image is compressed, it is unlikely to reserve all information of the original image. Therefore, how to perform image compression is still a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.